


Prices to Pay

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angry Sex, Do Not Archive, Episode Related, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: At the end of episode 114, Tim doesn't share his info so easily. Jon should pay for it.(It's just a PWP AU)





	Prices to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sugarboat and Onnastik for the beta!

"I know you're yourself, but I also know I hate you," Tim says. "I can tell you what I found. I might even do it. But you'll have to pay for it."

"What do you want, Tim?" Jon asks. "There's absolutely no way I can get you out of the Institute, we both know that. Do you want more apologies? Of course I'm sorry, but that doesn't help."

Maybe an apology would have worked. If Jon wasn't so incredibly passive aggressive about them. This barely counts as one, implying there's no problem outside Tim's feelings. So no, of course Tim won't settle for that.

"Tell me everything that you have first," Tim asks. Jon does, but it's nothing. Well, almost nothing that Martin hasn't already told him. It certainly isn't worth weeks of actually investigating, and finding things. He says as much to Jon's face, watches him wince, as even his boss, king of bad faith, can make no point against this.

Tim feels a bitter taste in his mouth, when he thinks about how good he is, how good he always was, at finding information. Is that what gave Elias the idea to use him this way, to trap him here? Is that what gave Jon the idea?

He'd liked what he did for it at the time, flirting and lying and playing and sometimes more. Now he can only see it through a sour green-ish lens.

Jon never dirties his precious archivist hands, does he? He just needs to ask.

But here he doesn't, maybe because he wants to convince Tim he's still human? It isn't working very well. Or he wants to convince himself he's human. Maybe it actually works for him. Tim would laugh at how he can't see the obvious, when it's basically his creepy job description. Except it had stopped being funny a long time ago.

"I have an idea," Tim says. "Come here and get on your knees."

Jon's gaze on him is heavy, electric, incomprehension fighting with anger in a somehow satisfying storm. "Why?" he asks.

Tim knows it's a normal, human question, but he doesn't doubt it was hard for Jon to keep it that way. He _is_ a monster.

"Just do it, boss," he says, "and then I'll explain."

And Jon complies. He walks around his desk, slowly, and kneels before Tim. He never lets his gaze off him, wondering, delving into his mind...

But he still doesn't ask.

Tim feels... his arousal is not surprising, at seeing Jon, the untouchable, follow his orders, humiliate himself for him. But he didn't expect it to be so strong. He feels his cock hardening, he really _wants_ this, for himself, not just to take Jon down a notch.

"Suck my cock," he says, "and I promise you, I'll tell you everything I know. It's good intel. You'll need it."

Jon blushes in humiliation and shakes in anger. He has never been so appealing. And Tim knew he resented and hated his boss, but before feeling this wicked joy at seeing his shame and pain, he never knew how much.

It's the moment of truth, and Tim knows very well that his chances of actually getting his cock sucked are very small. Most likely, Jon will explode in anger and force all the info out of Tim. He really _needs_ it.

But Tim will have had Jon kneeling, and he will have proof that he's a monster, so he wins anyway, he tells himself. Trying to comfort the part of him that's trembling with want.

"Or do you think you owe me less than this?" he taunts. It's also the hard truth. Jon could never repay all the damage he’s done to him. “I did such things in your behalf, for your precious Archives, so many times…”

"Okay," Jon finally says. "I'll do it."

At first Tim isn't sure he heard correctly. He's not sure Jon is serious. But he wouldn’t joke about this. His eyes are very dark, and he's looking at Tim as if he's not sure what to do.

Tim opens his trousers too fast, before Jon changes his mind. He's already hard, and it must make him look so easy. Well, that's probably what Jon thinks of him already. And after this, he will definitely lose the higher ground.

Jon takes Tim's cock between hesitant hands, then into his mouth.

There's no good way to say it: he's awful at it. He sucks at apologies and he sucks at sucking, Tim thinks, as teeth graze over his cock. Jon has probably never blown someone, never even watched bad porn of it. But he's trembling, his eyes wide and wild, and it makes every awkward touch more arousing than any skill would be. He's doing this when he could be a monster instead. When he could be the one bringing Tim to his knees, invading his secret thoughts.

Tim feels almost guilty as he wipes a tear out of the corner of Jon's eye.

Almost.

He softly strokes Jon's hair, before guiding his head to a better angle. With the other hand, he keeps his jaw open, and starts to fuck his mouth, slowly first, then getting faster.

Jon whines, his muscles tense, but he doesn't really struggle. Tim loves it. He would never have imagined this, his bastard boss playing all docile and repentant; and once this delight is met with the wet heat of Jon's tongue and palate and throat, he reaches the brink of orgasm quite fast. He doesn't hold himself back. That's not the point. He comes hard, a vibration from hair to toe, from anger to pride, running through his body, ending as thick spurts of semen in Jon's mouth - who tries to immediately spit it out, and then, as more is coming, ends up with cum dripping down his chin.

It's sad, really, that it's the most satisfying sex Tim has had in months.

He starts telling Jon what he found then, about the House of Wax and Gertrude's body and everything. Jon doesn't even get up, committing everything he says to memory - why does he even need all these tape recorders? Tim is suddenly shivering, wondering if Jon's wet noises around his cock were recorded, if his own panting was.

When he stops talking, Jon gets up awkwardly, using his hands and the edge of the desk. Tim wishes he'd had more to say, so he could have seen Jon on his knees longer. Then he fears that even that instinct doesn't come from him, and no, it was very much enough. 

"When you know more, you'll tell me," Tim says. Jon's debt is not paid. It never can be.

Jon nods, looking haggard and not even a little bit aroused. There are tears on his face. All of this is good, or at least, Tim should find it good. 

He walks away, hoping the disgust he feels is not directed at himself but at what he touched.


End file.
